<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Siren's Song by RoguePrincessDanie86</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22840540">Siren's Song</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoguePrincessDanie86/pseuds/RoguePrincessDanie86'>RoguePrincessDanie86</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCIS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Post Ep 17x16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:07:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22840540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoguePrincessDanie86/pseuds/RoguePrincessDanie86</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the case Nick need to see Ellie.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Siren's Song</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Siren’s Song</p><p>Nick Torres, special agent, health freak, and the lone wolf didn’t believe in the ancient myths, nor had he read any them. So when he heard other soldiers say that they were drawn to their significant others’ voices. Nick scoffed it off. That was until Sofia was laughing across the cafeteria, and her laughter went into his soul, and he knew this girl he would marry. </p><p>As an adult, it never happened again until he met Special Agent Bishop, and all she said was “Special Agent Torres,” those three words reminded him he was an Agent of the Navy and reminded him he was not a killer. Later that day, she offered him to be on the team. Nick had never been on a team. Now Nick had a group of people who had his back, And Ellie Bishop’s voice was often the voice that calmed the storm that raged inside him.</p><p>So when he asked Ellie to read Art’s letter, he needed to stand near her, let her melodic voice wash over him, and scare away the darkness. </p><p>When the case ended, and Nick understood that Ellie was the thing that helped process the troubles of the world. She was the siren who called him home and made sure that he was not lost at sea. However, after the case, Nick saw Ellie, retreat into her shell and behind the wall that she creates when she is upset. Everyone went their separate ways after the case, and Nick suddenly needed to be near her. </p><p>As Nick drove over to Ellie’s brownstone, he realized that is that Arturo’s story struck more chords than he knew. </p><p>Nick knocked on the wood door and waited for longer than usual. Nick knocked again, and the portal opened to reveal Ellie, her hair pulled off her face in a ponytail, soft flannel pajamas, and fuzzy socks adorned her feet. Nick thought that Ellie always looked lovely, but this Ellie was sweet and vulnerable. Nick suddenly found it hard to breathe.</p><p>“Nick, what are you doing here?” Ellie asked softly and went to wipe away any remnants of tears and tried to reconstruct the wall. </p><p>“I was worried about you,” Nick responded. </p><p>Ellie led him into her cozy living room and sat as far from him as she could. “That sounds like a lot of worry from someone who doesn’t really care about me,” she echoed back to him. Nick felt the barbs of her words. Ellie curled in a ball on the corner of the couch. </p><p>“I do worry about you,” Nick whispered as if the words as would destroy something precious.</p><p>Nick got up from his seat and kneeled in front of her and invaded her space. </p><p>“Ellie. I worry about you all the time. When you punch a club owner or jump into a lake to save a suspect. I feel like I can’t breathe. “Nick reached up to cup her cheek. “and I wanted to check on you. The last case was hard.”</p><p>Ellie felt tears slip down her cheeks. She averted her eye to avoid Nick’s piercing gaze. “It’s not fair. They were in love. Her dad gave a ring back. They should have gotten married. They would have beaten the odds,” Ellie said with a sob. Nick Stood up and pulled her into an embrace. Ellie burried her head in his chest and sobbed. Nick held her for a while as her sobs quieted. </p><p>And Like the siren song pulled Nick in and the fear, dark side quieted. </p><p>Nick tightened his embrace. Ellie sighed and pulled back. </p><p>“Nick what do we do now?” Ellie asked, aware of the line that they crossed with the embrace. </p><p>Nick chuckled and said, “Right now we dance, and worry about tomorrow, tomorrow.”</p><p>Ellie grabbed her phone and set up the speaker. Taylor Swift “Out of the Woods,” serenaded through the surround speakers. Nick Chuckled and looked at Ellie.</p><p>“Really, T.Swift?” Nick commented as he grabbed her hand and pulled her close. Ellie, as if by instinct, wrapped her hands around his neck. </p><p>“What I like this song,” Ellie said. They swayed together. Nick grabbed her hand and spun her out, Ellie laughed. Nick dipped her, and Ellie looked into his eyes. Ellie was sure that Nick’s dark eye reflected the starlight. And Ellie felt her heart jump to a faster speed.</p><p>“We will work on a song in our next dance. T. Swift cannot be our song” Nick said as he pulled her close again. </p><p>“Next Dance?” Ellie challenged. </p><p>“Of course. We will need to figure out what our song is” Nick said with confidence as he twirled her again and brought her back in and then even closer than before. </p><p>The music continued, and Nick and Ellie swayed around the living room. When the song ended, and another song started, Nick and Ellie didn’t disengage from the embrace. Both afraid to break the moment, afraid to cross that line that was drawn in the sand. </p><p>Ellie breathed and whispered in the living room. “Just for the record, I worry about you too. When you drink too much when you toss me out the way of a car when you tackle a bad guy. I feel like the heart will explode sometimes.” </p><p>Nick smiled and leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss on her forehead. Right now, no other words were needed, just the fact that they both cared. They swayed around the room content, and they would face tomorrow’s troubles tomorrow.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>